loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
David Shrödinger
"Please don't look at me like that..I'm no different from you.." David Shrödinger is a 18 year old boy from Germany. He was involved in a terrible plan by the government to use children of his age to go to other countries with a deadly super poison that would cause chaos in the world. The plan was found out and the plan was stopped but all of the children used were to be locked up or killed. David escaped from the prison and now lives under a false name (Robert Foster) in a German hating world. The worst part is that he has started his new life in the country he was sent to where he would kill everyone with the poison. No one, not even his adopted parents know, his true identity. He has settled into his new life but fears his past may catch up to him. He wears regular clothes but has a tag which he had to have while he was in prison. He keeps it hidden as best as he can as it will give him away but it is the only thing he has that is part of his old identity and although it isn't the best thing to use, it reminds him of his life before the horrific plot. He also has a large knife which he keeps for self defence. He tries his best not to speak with his German accent but if he gets angry it slightly comes out. He would get beaten up and hated if people knew he was German but if they knew that he was part of the plan then he would be put in prison or executed. He is mostly quiet and reserved anyway and stays out of other people's way. Even if he gets invited to social gatherings, he will usually decline as he doesn't like being around strangers. Personality David tries to be a friendly boy but since he is a transfer student, people tend to stay away because they don't trust foreign countries. He gets saddened when people bring up the subject if the plan he was involved in but doesn't show it very much. He also gets angry if people make fun of him or use the stereotype that all German people are evil killers even though they don't know that he is German. He can be friendly and polite to people if they try to talk to him. He is good with fixing things and is happy to help with any mechanical problems someone may have. He is a strong worker and has a lot of stamina so will work until he has finished what he set out to do. He hopes to gain trust through doing jobs for people and helping them out. A firm believer in equality, not just because of his circumstances, he actively tries to get involved with as many things as he can so he can be with everyone else and not feel left out or discriminated against. Fears David is mostly fearless when it comes to generic fears (e.g. heights or darkness). He will generally try to do anything. However, he is very scared of the police. He doesn't show it but his heart rate quickens even if they just look at him. He fears that he will go to prison and these thoughts trigger his memories and regrets. He likes to be out and free in the world. He also fears that he will lose any kind of friends he gained and never wants to be alone like he was in prison. He is also quite scared when making friends because he feels he can't trust anyone and is paranoid that someone will find out about him. Category:Characters Category:Male